


Dusk and Sweet Air

by localsportsteam



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Pining, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsportsteam/pseuds/localsportsteam
Summary: Drowenna masked ball one-shot AU. After learning of a party to be held on Warleggan property, Drake is willing to risk being caught to have a dance with the woman he's loved from afar for too long. Morwenna wishes that the stations and propriety that keep them apart could disappear. Perhaps, for this night, they could.





	Dusk and Sweet Air

Morwenna wished things could be simpler. She thought that’s what this assignment was going to be. Being a governess was not that hard, not when her only stead was a boy as sweet as Geoffrey Charles. The Warleggans had a lovely home, with lots of land to roam. It by all means should’ve been a very pleasant time.

But everything George did had a secondary meaning - she was not just brought here to be a governess, but to be offered up as a bride to whoever could best cement the family’s social rise. Geoffrey Charles was not her stead just to be brought up, but to be kept apart from his mother. And now, standing just out of the doorway of the parlor, Morwenna learned of another event with two meanings - a masked ball, which was to both be a celebration of loved ones, and a chance to cement their top on the social tier with the most lavish party all of Europe had ever seen.

Morwenna sighed, and turned away from the doorway. She didn’t really care for these things, and she especially didn’t care for the way the Warleggans threw them. Parties were loud and overwhelming, and she was constantly afraid of hurting someone’s feelings or overstaying her welcome - in a conversation, in a dance, or just in general.

A masked ball was new, admittedly, and could be fun. At least people wouldn’t be able to see her blush.

Unfortunately, she did not know of yet another ulterior motive - to introduce her to a certain vicar.

…

Morwenna took Geoffrey Charles on a walk in the morning of the ball, hoping to get some of his energy out. Geoffrey prattled excitedly about the coming evening - mostly about the delicious food to come. As they reached a bluff, a familiar figure appeared over the horizon.

“Drake! Drake!” Geoffrey Charles went off running.

Morwenna lagged behind, knowing that she couldn’t keep pace with the excitable lad even if she wanted to. And she didn’t really want to, anyway.

“Why, hello!” Drake said, beaming. He looked up to Morwenna quickly, and she looked away. “What are you two getting yourselves into?”

“We’re out for some fresh air.” Geoffrey Charles said, tucking his hand into his waistcoat. “Say, Drake, will you be attending our ball tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t think Mister Warleggan wants me at such things-”

“Nonsense!” Geoffrey Charles interrupted. “I want you there, as my guest.”

Drake swallowed a little nervously. He knew that George Warleggan would most certainly not want him in his house. He knew he didn’t have anything near fine enough to wear to a ball. “Will you be there, Miss Morwenna?”

Morwenna flushed a little just at his mere usage of her name. Why did it never sound as nice when other people said it? “Yes, I suppose I will be.”

Drake smiled and tried to catch her eye, but she had looked away. “Well, if you’re sure it’d be no trouble-”

“Of course not! We’re most excited to have you coming.” Geoffrey Charles said. “Morwenna and I both - she talks about you all the time, you know.”

“Oh?” Drake said excitedly, looking over at her. “Does she?”

“Geoffrey Charles, I’m sure now is not-”

“You always ask if he’s going to be anywhere we go.”

“I do not always-”

“If you ever wish for my company-” Drake said softly, catching Morwenna’s eye at last. “Ye need only ask.”

“Well, thank you. But I’m sure I would never impose on you in such a way.” Morwenna said, nodding a little.

There was no point in trying to further the connection, she knew that. She had her crush, and nursed it a little, but the match was impossible and she knew it.

“I’m sorry Drake, but we must be off. I promised my mother I would help her set up for the ball. Come, Morwenna.”

Morwenna hung back just a second as Geoffrey Charles set off back towards the house.

“Are you really coming?” she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. She knew she should leave, but she didn’t want to. She couldn’t help it.

Drake reached out softly, tenderly ran a thumb along her cheek. “You think I’d miss a chance to see ye?”

Morwenna flushed pink and stepped back from him. “I don’t think Mr. Warleggan would let you stay too long.”

Drake laughed. “Well, I shall try my best to not get caught.” he looked up quickly to see if Geoffrey Charles was looking. He would like to make another bold move now.

But Geoffrey Charles turned around. “Are you coming, Morwenna?”

Morwenna sighed and looked away from Drake. “Yes, coming!”

…

Drake excitedly explained the situation to Sam and Ross, excitedly pacing in front of the fireplace as he got out the details in bursts.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, following Drake as he paced, trying to figure out how to best present himself.

“If she could see that our class has no place between us, see me as a fellow who could provide for her proper, perhaps-”

“Yes!” Sam interrupted, annoyed. “But is she worth the risk?”

Drake grinned, facing his brother. “Reckon so.”

Sam exhaled in frustration. “Regardless, you have no proper clothes, no mask. If you walk in looking as yourself, you’ll stand out like a sore thumb. Mr. Warleggan will have ye removed.”

“I think I can be of help with that.” Ross finally interjected.

Drake smiled. “Ye mean it?”

“I’ve old clothes - things too fine and too small for me now.” Ross chuckled a little. “I was thinner as a young lad. But they should do well for you.”

“Oh, thank you, Cap’n Ross, I shan’t forget it!”

“I know this means a lot to you. That she does. This may be your first masked ball, but it isn’t mine. I believe I can be of aid.”

Ross went upstairs and opened a trunk, revealing a couple nice suits. “One of these has to work, I’m sure. I have a mask as well. We had these sorts of affairs when I was younger as well.”

“Did anything exciting happen?” Drake asked Ross.

Ross thought back to dancing with Elizabeth, picking her out of the room even though she was concealed. Knowing her like his own shadow. “Nothing’s that persisted to this day.”

…

Morwenna righted her neckline and looked into the mirror, exhaling. She wondered if Drake would really come. She didn’t know how to say it, but she wanted him to. She did heavily doubt his ability to get in, though.

She thought about how gently he had touched her up on that bluff, like she was something too precious to be believed. Sometimes she thought he loved her, but often she talked herself out of it. She was being silly. He was kind and sweet to everyone. And, besides, even if he did like her, what was she to do? There was no way for her to tell him this, she’d die of embarrassment. And even if she did manage to say so, then they would be prevented by their stations from having anything real, or lasting. There were too many hurdles.

And worse, if he were to say he didn’t feel that sort of way about her? Morwenna shook her head. Better to not think about it. Besides, the ball was starting soon. Perhaps none of this would even matter.

There were a few quick raps at her door, and Morwenna turned around.

“Morwenna, dear, may I have a minute?” Elizabeth asked, stepping in.

“What? Oh, yes. Yes, of course.”

Elizabeth came and sat on a bench at the foot of her bed, gesturing for Morwenna to join her. Morwenna gathered her skirts and sat.

“I have good news!” Elizabeth said, though her tone seemed to disagree.

“Oh?” Morwenna said.

“George and I have been in discussion with a very prominent man in town, and we believe that you two would be a fine match.”

Morwenna felt her heart drop.

“He’s a Vicar. Osbourne. He will be in attendance tonight. Now, I think it’d be best if-”

“Oh, it’s very kind of you, but I couldn’t possibly-” Morwenna ran out of words and started shaking her head.

“Oh, say no more on it tonight.” Elizabeth dismissed. “I’ll be sure to introduce you two when he arrives. You’ll see what a fine match it is. Your mother agrees.”

Elizabeth stood and left before Morwenna could even process - wait, they’d already written her mother?

…

Morwenna nervously paced the room, wishing she could choose who’d find her first - Drake may not even show, but Osbourne was going to be led to her. The very idea of being set up - and by George! He didn’t know a thing about her, how could he possibly know the kind of person she’d love?

Guests came trickling in, and the inevitability of her evening weighed heavily on her.

She turned around with the sudden feeling that she was being watched.

“Morwenna, there you are.” Elizabeth was standing next to a short, portly man, who bowed at her in a foppish way.

She curtseyed politely, but did not say anything.

“This is Mr. Osbourne-”

“Reverend Osbourne, um.” he corrected her in a drawled accent.

“Yes, of course. Reverend Osbourne.” Elizabeth smiled, then looked at Morwenna. “You two must simply get to talking.”

Morwenna smiled. It was only proper, it was only polite. It was what was expected of her, so it was what she would do.

…

Drake tied his mask on before approaching the door, slipping in with the rest of the crowd. Hundreds of people were in attendance, spilling out of the fine house and onto the lawn, under the full moon.

He hardly recognized himself, he thought proudly. He was buffed up and his hair was styled for the first time in who knows how long. His clothes were new and fine - a bit dated (but he didn’t know that). His mask obscured the upper half of his face. George Warleggan would surely not spy him in this.

Besides, Drake didn’t think Mr. Warleggan cared too deeply about him anyway. It was Ross he disliked, and Ross was not here.

He just needed to find Morwenna - having just a few moments with her would be worth it. He surveyed the room, moving around slowly as to scan. But she was as recognizable to him as the moon, and as soon as he saw the little silver barrette in the back of her dark hair, he knew it was she. She was talking, hands behind her back, to a man several years older than her.

He approached her quietly, and lowered his voice, as to increase his disguise. “Excuse me, miss.”

Morwenna turned around, wearing an ivory mask that covered most of her face, but not her smile. “Yes?” she said.

“May I have this dance?”

Morwenna did not recognize him, but at this point she would have danced with the devil himself to get away from Osbourne. “Of course.” she turned to the man she’d been speaking to. “Excuse me.”

Drake led her out to the dance floor, feeling electric where their hands touched. He’d never touched her waist before, but he’d dreamed away many afternoons about being able to hold her in this way. They stepped into the dance and he was unpracticed and unrehearsed, but he had a good feeling with the beat and a joy of being with her. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know the steps, because she didn’t care. As the music picked up he spun her and she _laughed_ \- beautifully and sincerely and happily. He couldn’t help but laugh with her. He would do anything to make her happy, because her happiness was his own. And tonight he felt elated.

…

Morwenna found herself swept up in the warm company of this gentleman, whose low voice was somehow familiar and exciting all at once. He held her hand and waist so gently, leading in a way that was never forceful. She wanted so desperately to be closer to him, to have him wrap her up in his arms and hold her - but she resisted.

Because she had spent the entire night wishing he was someone else.

“Is something on your mind?”

“What?” Morwenna dipped her head. “Oh, no.”

“Looking for someone in particular?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Morwenna sighed. “He didn’t come.”

Drake felt sadness creep up inside him - for the fact that Morwenna was wishing for the presence of a man, and because he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant she found that happiness in the arms of someone else.

“Who is this man, who so cruelly has kept you waiting?”

“You wouldn’t know him.” Morwenna said, letting herself be spun. “He’s not a part of your society.”

“Our society, don’t you mean?”

“I suppose.” It didn’t really matter to her anymore.

She wished she could say that it did, and she wished it would change the world at large. But wanting him here, and knowing he couldn’t come hurt her heart, and she couldn’t ignore that forever.

“Would you tell me his name?”

Morwenna supposed it wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like this man knew who she was anyway. “His name is Drake Carne.”

Drake could’ve fallen over in that moment. “W-what?”

“Do you know him?”

Drake shook his head, protecting his identity for another moment.

“I’m so sorry if there were any presumptions, I hate to think that I’ve wasted your time.” Morwenna said quickly.

“No, no. Just the pleasure of your company has been wonderful.” Drake smiled.

Morwenna smiled back at him. “You are very sweet.”

“May we, please, take a final walk in the gardens for the evening?”

Morwenna nodded and took his arm. “That would be nice, I think.”

…

The moon shone overhead; it had gotten quite late.

Morwenna wrapped her hands around Drake’s arm and looked peacefully around at the flowers as they strolled.

“Are we supposed to keep our masks on all night, do ye think?”

Morwenna paused for a second - something about the way he spoke felt off, but just for a second. She dismissed it.

“I don’t know.” she said. “I suppose when the party’s over.”

“You sound disappointed.” Drake gave her a crooked smile, but she did not look away as she usually did, emboldened by what she believed to be a concealed identity.

“I just - “ Morwenna took a deep breath. “It feels so wonderful to be around you. A lot of men make me feel uncomfortable, but you seem so gentle and sweet. I would like to learn who you are, but I’m afraid to know as well. As you are, you’re perfect. I don’t even know your name, and you don’t know mine.”

Drake laughed a little, running his hand through her curled hair, feeling how soft it was. She closed her eyes and stood perfectly still, letting the hum of the night and the beating of her own heart fill the space around them. Drake ran his thumb across her jawline, tilting her chin up, and then leaning down to kiss her. She gasped a little, but pressed her lips against him, twining her arms around his neck and pressing herself as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to a bench.

They broke apart and she was smiling. In but a few beats, her smile faded.

“Is something wrong? If that was too impertinent-”

“No, no.” Morwenna waived her hands. “It’s just that I’m far more confused now than I was before.”

She wished that he was someone else. But of course she could not say such a thing.

“I wish you had been able to recognize my kiss. I wish we had be able to kiss before.” Drake reached for her hand, and she let him take it. “I hope there shall be a next time, Morwenna.”

She sat up, startled at this. “You know me?”

“Sure as anything.” Drake insisted. “If you cannot yet figure who I am, I’d be happy to remove my mask.”

Morwenna hesitated, but leaned over and kissed him again. He tasted like salt and sun, he smiled against her with a crooked, sincere grin. The hands that held her were strong, and hardened by work.

 _It couldn’t be._ “Drake,” she said, as though she were testing his name. “Is it really you?”

“Aye,” Drake beamed, pulling the ribbons on the back of his mask and revealing his face. “I feel I must look quite different when cleaned up proper.”

“Oh, I’m so glad it’s you!”

Drake pulled Morwenna up onto his lap and removed her mask, kissing all over her face - her cheeks, her mouth, the tip of her nose, her forehead. She laughed and leaned into him, snuggling her face into his neck.

“How did you know it was me?” Morwenna breathed.

“Did you really think I would not know you?” Drake drew her in as close as she could possibly be. “I could recognize you by touch alone. I would know you blind, by the way your breath comes or how your feet strike the ground. You’ve changed everything about my world, Morwenna - how could I not realize how you take up space in it?”

Morwenna sighed, and bounced up to kiss him again.

Drake was so contented, he was not shaken from the moment until George Warleggan yelled -

“Tom Harry! Get that boy off of my property!”


End file.
